The Boy
by kaisanders
Summary: Will a young boy change Eric's life?


WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE: WEEK #26

Theme: "If the cat had kittens in the oven, we sure as hell wouldn't call 'em biscuits."

**The Boy**

_**Laughter roared out of him like lava roars out of a volcano. And in response, the child **__**laughed, and Eric thought his small laughter sparkled like dew in the sunlight. The child lifted his arms; Eric held him by the waist and rose. He rose higher and higher until they were at the top of the old apple tree. They flew closer, and the child reached out and plucked a shiny red apple. **_

"_**This is for my Cousin Sookie" he said proudly.**_

"_**And she will love it as much as she loves you." responded Eric, as he cradled the child close to his chest. The child had only been with them for a short time, and **__**Eric surprised himself with the growing affection he had for the boy. The boy was special to Sookie. She loved the child as she loved life itself; more than she loved him, Eric was certain about that. He found it hard to believe he had almost walked out of her life---their life, when she decided to have the child come live with her.**_

_**He remembered them talking about it before the child came to live with her.**_

"Eric, he is my family." said Sookie. "Except for Jason, he is the only other family I have. And he has had such a hard time of it. Hadley left him when she became vampire, and now his father, the only parent he knew is gone, taken away as suddenly as my parents were taken. I want to raise him and I want you and me to raise him together.. Just wait, you will grow to love him as much as you love me."

"My lover that is impossible," frowned Eric. "I want you and only you. My life as a vampire does not include children. You knew that from the start. I do not want to share you with anyone, even a child."

She began to cry. "Eric, please, don't make me choose. I can't choose, I want you both." He could see her pain in every teardrop, every luminous bead speaking to him as if the tears were the language of the eye. "We can be a normal family," she said with desperation.

Eric reached out and touched to wipe her tears. "Sookie, my love, we can never be a normal family. What is that redneck saying, 'if the cat had kittens in the oven, we sure as hell wouldn't call 'em biscuits?' We may be together, and there may be a child, but we will never be a normal family. You know that."

"Please Eric, just think about it." She begged. He promised her he would consider it. After all, he could deny her nothing. And he did consider it. He even discussed it with Pam, who was her usual helpful self.

"A child! Could we eat him", she asked. "His blood would be delectable." Eric glared at her. "No I guess not." Sookie would be upset. So the question is, are you prepared to sever the bond? Are you prepared to be alone again? To do without all you find endearing about Sookie? Are you willing to turn your love for her aside? If you do, let me know. I am sure Bill would engage both Sookie and the boy. Who knows, if you bow out, I may even give it a go myself!"

"Thank you again for your infinite wisdom Pamela" snarled Eric.

But, he thought, once again, Pam was right; he was not prepared to sever the bond. He thought about the consequences of raising a child. As he thought, images appeared in him mind. Memories from a different lifetime. Although he did not remember the days from a millennium past, he remembered specific moments. A flash of two blonde heads gleefully bobbing in the sea as their father swam up behind them and threw them towards the waves. Eric teaching two young boys to fight, using sticks as swords to refine their moves; his little girl besting the boys as they playfully fought. She would have made a beautiful and agile warrior. He remembered how all three ran to him when he returned home, running into his open arms as he gathered them close to him. Warmth spread through Eric and a smile grew on his face. These were the best of times and he remembered them fondly. He rarely allowed himself to think of his children. When he was first turned, he was frantic to see them, to know they were safe. But as he moved on and became a stronger vampire, his despair over losing them dissipated, and survival became of key importance. Eric had missed them growing into young adults. Even now he missed their laugh and their touch. He missed being their father. Amazingly, he realized Sookie was giving him the chance to recapture that which he had lost.

His position against brining the child into their lives began to soften. The boy was gifted thought Eric. His telepathy was as strong at his age as Sookie's mind reading ability was now. There would be those looking to misuse his gift. He would need protection. And who better to protect the small child than the Sheriff of Area Five?

"Sookie will teach him to manage his abilities, and I will teach him to be strong, to fight, when to yield and when to stand firm. I will teach him the ways of the world," thought Eric, sitting up in his desk chair as if a thunderbolt had struck him. "He will have whatever he needs including a mother who loves him and a father who, hopefully, will grow to care about him.

In the end, he had acquiesced to Sookie's request while lying in bed with her, in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She cried again, this time from happiness. While Eric knew they would never be a traditional family, he was willing to commit to try to be as close to one as they could manage. And when the boy came to live with them, Eric found him to be an enigma; unafraid and curious about the vampire. He was inquisitive about Eric's life and habits and he effortlessly intrigued and entertained the vampire. Eric found him easy to love. The child attached himself to Eric as a barnacle to a ship, and Eric found himself responding in kind. They became best buddies; they swam at night and looked at the stars; as they played warrior with sticks. Eric taught the boy to defend himself, much to Sookie's chagrin. Eric found himself falling in love with being a father all over again, and began to adore the boy as his own, something he could not have predicted in his wildest dreams. Eric thought he had found the ultimate happiness with Sookie, but he was wrong. Raising the child with her had doubled his contentment and increased his love for her a hundred-fold.

_**Eric and the boy touched down. Sookie, who was watching and laughing as well knelt down and opened her arms. The boy went running to her, and she hugged him tight, and cooed over the apple. He felt a tug **__**at his heart as he watched them. Once again, Sookie had taught him that love can conquer all. As a vampire, he still found that a hard lesson to accept. And miracle upon miracles, Pam had not once tried to eat the boy. She had found him as endearing as Eric had. The boy called her "Auntie," and Pam lived up to that title, Eric thought laughing to himself. Suddenly, the boy turned and smiled. "Eric!" He cried. Eric bent down as the boy **__**ran to him and stumbled into his open arms. As he gathered the child close to him, a warmth spread through Eric and a smile grew on his face.**_


End file.
